the_events_of_sudrian_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Wiki Editing Rules
Rules For Editing This Wiki: # Make sure you have watched all episodes released so far of my Thomas & Friends series, "The Events of Sudrian History". # If you want to make a major edit to a page, ask me first! (Minor edits are okay, go right ahead!) # Do not be rude to other editors! # Do not vandalize any page! # Make sure the info you are adding isn't outdated or incorrect. Instructions for Editing This Wiki: Here is a section on how to properly fill out sections of pages! Please read through this before editing! Thank you! How To Class Characters Statuses * Alive A character is classed as alive when they are shown to not be in any danger, and stay alive to the end of the episode. * Unknown A character class as unknown was alive when last seen, but was injured, lost, or unsecured since. * Dead A character is classed as dead when they are visibly killed onscreen, or killed off-screen and given a confirmed fate from another engine or person. Lifespans * Alive A character that is alive will always have a series lifespan that reads: "((First Appearance)) to Present", no matter what. * Unknown A character that is unknown will have a series lifespan that reads: "((First Appearance)) to Present". However, if the unknown character stays unknown for more than one episode, their series lifespan is changed, to read this: "((First Appearance)) to ((Last Known Appearance))". (Ex: Henry was kidnapped by diesels in Episode 4, making him a character with an unknown status. Since he made no appearance whatsoever in Episode 5, his lifespan was changed.) * Dead A character that is dead will have a series lifespan that reads: "((First Appearance)) to ((Death Episode))", no matter what. Last Appearances vs Death Episodes A character's death episode is NOT the same as a character's last appearance!! Death Episode is the episode in which a character is killed. Last Appearances are the episodes in which a dead or unknown character appeared in. It is possible that the last appearance can be the death episode, however, if a character dies, but appears in a flashback or dream sequence in a later episode, their last appearance is changed from their death episode, to that episode. Appearances Speaking Role If a character appears in the episode, is referred to by name in their first appearance, and has lines, then their appearances is classed as a "speaking role" and has no additional tag. Cameo If a character passes by in-frame for a few seconds, without speaking, and does not appear for the rest of the episode (unless it's another cameo), their appearance is classed as a "cameo", and should be tagged with "(Cameo)" after their name on their page under "Appearances" in superscript form, and on the episode's page under "Characters" in paragraph sized text form and italics. No Lines If a character is in the background of the frame for an extended amount of time, but does not speak, their appearance is classed as "no lines", and should be tagged with "(No Lines)" after their name on their page under "Appearances" in superscript form, and on the episode's page under "Characters" in paragraph sized text form and italics. Unnamed If a character appears in the episode, and is not referred to by name (this form of appearance only applies to the character's introduction appearance, take Dodge in "By A Hair" for example.), their appearance is classed as "unnamed", and should be tagged with "(Unnamed)" after their name on the episode's page under "Characters" in paragraph sized text form and italics. How To Fill Out Plots & Synopses Synopses To fill out a synopsis, just briefly summarize what the episode is about (without using character names or actual plot points from the episode). Usually this is filled out before the episode is uploaded. Plot To fill out a plot, watch the uploaded episode, then type down what happens in each scene. It should be a DETAILED summary of the episode, not a brief one. It should also be much longer than the "plot" section. Category:Rules